


Paper Airplane Pilot

by Milani



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Airport AU, And More Fluff, Chirrut knows everything, Fluff, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Mild Language, Modern AU, bakery cliche, so much fluff it's actually really cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milani/pseuds/Milani
Summary: Based on Diego Luna's role in Terminal; Cassian Andor works in a bakery at the airport. For a few weeks now, he's swooning about that one handsome pilot. His friends think he should finally do something about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my surprise, a lot of people on tumblr seemed to like this headcanon!  
> I apologize for any mistakes I made, English isn't my first language and I think it shows.  
> Oh - the title will make sense at some point. :D
> 
> My tumblr is behisrook.tumblr.com; I'm always happy about new followers and/or people who want to talk! :)

“He's staring at this pilot again, isn't he?“

\- “'Course he is, that's what he does all th-“  
  
“I'm not staring, I'm just, you know, I'm...looking around. That's all.“ Cassian took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, but not without keeping his eyes on something – or rather someone – behind his friends.  
  
“You know, people are usually moving their heads or at least their eyes when they're 'looking around'.“ Baze said, trying to block Cassian's view with his head. He stopped, when he heard a soft chuckle at his side and looked to his left. “Mr. Îmwe-Malbus, you have something to say about that?“  
  
Cassian rolled his eyes when Baze said that name, but couldn't hold back a smile. Having been engaged for ages, his friends Chirrut and Baze were finally married for two weeks now. Since their wedding, Baze couldn't stop calling his husband by his new name even though that was a fact Baze would never admit, no matter how many times it was stated by others.  
  
Cassian's smile faded promptly when he heard Chirrut saying, “I just wanted to add that also your heart usually doesn't start beating faster when you're 'looking around' a place you've been working at for five years now.“ When Cassian took a quick look at him, he saw that Chirrut halfheartedly tried to hold back a smile Cassian would have categorized as triumphant.  
  
“First of all: My heart beats just in the right pace,“ Cassian twisted his mouth and suddenly started to let his eyes wander over the airport hall, from one shop to another, over several passengers and airport employees, and back to their desk and the three mugs on it, outside of the small café they were meeting at. “And second, I'm working at a bakery, I don't see as much of this airport as you would probably think.“  
  
\- “We're sitting here everyday since we know each other,“ a voice said behind him. He turned around to see their friend Jyn standing there with a grin on her face. „And that's since you've started working here, so for...what did you just say, Chirrut? Five years? I think it was five years.“ Letting herself fall onto the chair next to Cassian, she said, “Tell me you at least know his name by now.“ She looked at him, but he just shook his head.  
  
“Bodhi Rook.“ Chirrut said. They all turned their heads to look at him. Sensing their surprise, he shrugged. “I hear things.“ he said simply. Before anyone could reply something, he added, “I also heard he's a bit shy. Anxious sometimes.“  
  
\- “Where did you-“ started Baze, but Chirrut ignored him.  
  
“You should take the first step.“ he continued, now pointing at Cassian, who just frowned.  
  
\- “The first step?“ he asked. “I neither work at the ticket service like you, nor – he looked at Baze and Jyn – as security, which means I have no idea how I could ever get closer to him, let alone how to take the first step. Should I go to him and ask something like, 'Hey, you wanna taste my baguette?'?“  
  
Jyn giggled and opened her mouth to say something Cassian didn't really want to hear. “Oh shut it,“ he said quickly and stood up. “I'm going back to work.“ Starting to move, he chose to ignore Baze, who called “And if you'd work at the ticket service or as security, what would your first step look like then?“ after him.

After the laughter had faded and he was out of sight, Cassian sighed and rubbed his forehead. Of course he knew that his friends only meant well, but he still couldn't help being a bit angry with them, although it was crystal clear that Baze's small implication in his last question wasn't so wrong. Even if Cassian worked at the ticket service or as security, he wouldn't have been able to take the first step. Hell, he could have been the damn airplane and still wouldn't have done anything about it.  
Still - it was easy for them to talk like that, he thought. Baze and Chirrut were so happy together that basically nobody, Cassian had ever talked to at the airport, remembered them before they were a couple. In fact, it was sometimes confusing for him that there once even had been a time where they hadn't known each other.  
  
Jyn on the other hand just wasn't interested in any kind of romance and was happy all alone. “Friends are enough for me.“ she once simply stated and that was that. She liked to note that this in no way meant she'd be a bad advisor regarding romance stuff. In her opinion, not being interested in such kind of things just made her a better person to ask for advices. And if Cassian was being honest, she was probably right about that.  
  
Opening the door to the bakery, Cassian's thoughts wandered to the pilot – Bodhi Rook. It was true, he had looked at him – _looked_ , not stared. Everybody had at least once. The first day Bodhi Rook had set a foot into this airport last month, it had seemed like every single head in the hall had turned to glance at this unfairly good looking man in his uniform, while Chirrut was laughing about all of them. _Granted_ , Cassian thought now, everybody except him had stopped looking in time before crossing the line to being creepy.  
  
Chirrut's words about Bodhi being shy and anxious sometimes came to Cassian's mind. He could imagine that being true. Whenever he and his friends saw Bodhi before he was walking to the airplane, he looked so tiny and lost that Cassian once accidentally stated out loud that he would like to give him a hug – a statement that Baze, Chirrut and Jyn made him regret immediately. But everytime that Bodhi wandered through the hall after he came from a flight, he looked taller and proud and like everything was exactly the way it should be.  
With his back turned to the hall outside, Cassian just couldn't help but shake his head at himself. He wondered why he was thinking so much about this stuff at all, but made a sidenote that this was something he wouldn't ask his friends, because he knew their answer, and he also knew that he would have to confess to himself that they were right.

  
“Excuse me?“ a soft voice said behind him. „I'd like one of these, please.“  
  
Cassian turned around and blushed a bit when he looked directly into the big brown eyes that belonged to Bodhi Rook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough...I was planning to proofread this, I swear. But...yeah.  
> I hope you all like this. <3 I was so happy about all kudos and comments, thank you so much for that!

_“I'd like on of these, please.“_

Cassian's eyes slowly traced Bodhi's face, then moved along his neck and shoulders and finally followed his left arm up to his finger, which pointed at a chocolate muffin.  
  
“Err...sure,“ he said “one second.“ Grabbing a paper bag, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Bodhi nodded with a smile on his face.  
Before Cassian could stop himself, he blurted out, “I've seen you before!“ He blushed. “I mean at the airport. Obviously. Just not here. You're a pilot, aren't you?“  
Cassian suddenly had to fight the urge to kick himself or at least to pour cold at water at his face. Asking somebody, whom he had just told about having seen him before and who was wearing a pilot uniform, if he was a pilot, wasn't really one of his best moments.  
  
But if Bodhi thought something about that, then he didn't say it. Instead he just continued to smile a smile that Cassian right now loved and hated for the same reasons. Bodhi looked down for a moment before he raised his eyes again and replied, “I am a pilot, yes. You got that right. And it's true – I've never been here before. But since I've heard crew members as well as passengers talking about how delicious the things taste here, I thought I'd give it a try.“ With that he collected some coins and gave them to Cassian.  
  
“Then I hope you won't be disappointed. Here you go.“ Cassian handed over the bag.  
Bodhi hesitated for a moment, then turned half way but stopped to turn back around, looking at Cassian and smiling again. “I've also seen you before,“ he said and at least pretended that he hadn't seen how Cassian had almost let fall the coins he still held in his hands.  
“To be exact, I've seen you almost everyday together with your friends,“ Bodhi continued. “It must be nice to have friends who also work here at the airport but in different jobs. I bet you have all kind of stories to share.“ He let out a short and soft laugh.  
  
Cassian returned a smile. “It really is,“ he agreed. “But I'm sure you have your own squad that always wants to hear all about your pilot adventures.“ He grinned.  
  
Bodhi chuckled in response. “No, actually I don't have a squad like you do,“ Cassian looked at him in disbelief, but Bodhi just shrugged, looking a bit more serious now. “Somehow nobody really wants to hear about my job to be honest.“ He looked like he thought about something for a moment, but then just smiled again – _that damn smile_ , Cassian thought – and said, “Anyways, I've gotta go now. It was nice talking to you.“ And with that Bodhi turned around and started moving.  
  
For Cassian it was one of these moments where about 1000 thoughts went through his head in five seconds. Watching the movements of Bodhi's ponytail like if they happened in slow motion, Chirruts voice echoed “You should take the first step“ in his head. He thought about the noise Baze's head would make when it hit the desk and the jokes Jyn would make about missed opportunities. Cassian also thought about the noise his own head would make when it hit the counter in regret and about all the 'now or never's and 'just do it's that had possibly ever been said. “Goddamnit“ he said to himself.  
  
“Please wait a second!“ he called after Bodhi, who stopped and turned around at once, as if he had just waited for a reason to do so. “Yeah?“ he asked.  
  
\- “I, err...“ Cassian cleared his throat. “I'd like to hear about your job.“  
  
Bodhis eyes widened. “And I'd like to tell you about it.“ he said.  
  
Cassian wasn't sure what he had expected, but somehow he wasn't prepared for something that sounded like a 'Yes'. He mumbled something he himself couldn't really understand and it was only when Bodhi carefully said “Excuse me?“ that he knew he should say something that could be viewed as words. “You know the café outside the north entrance and then on the other side of the street? How about that? On...let's say saturday? 4 pm?“  
  
\- “Sound's great,“ Bodhi said. “Oh. I'm Bodhi by the way.“  
  
Cassian started to say, “I kn-“ but managed to stop himself. “Cassian. I'm Cassian.“  
  
\- “It's nice to meet you, Cassian, and I'm so sorry, but I really have to leave...“  
  
“Don't worry,“ Cassian smiled. “I guess, I'll see you on saturday then.“  
  
“Yeah. Saturday.“ Bodhi agreed, also smiling. Turning around he whispered, “I can't wait.“ and blushed when he realized that Cassian could still hear him.  
Cassian waited until Bodhi was out of hearing range and then said “Me neither“ under his breath, before grabbing the phone to open a group chat called “airport elite“.

####

The rain was pouring against the windows, the wind was howling in the trees outside and Jyn's apartment was only lighted by a small lamp on the wall and some candles. With the group of four people sitting on the floor, it seemed like the perfect setting to share crime or horror stories, but it was just Cassian telling the others how the rest of his day went.  
  
“So. Saturday it is.“ he ended, just when a huge amount of Jyn's pizza topping – a lot of cheese - hit the bottom of the box.  
“I'm so happy for you!“ she mumbled while she quickly stuffed the rest of the piece into her mouth before the cheese would have been gone completely.  
  
Chirrut just smiled, but Baze reached over to gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Well done,“ he said. “Are you nervous?“  
  
Cassian stared down at an empty box. “Naaah, I'm fine.“ he said, not looking fine at all.  
  
\- “He's not,“ Jyn stood up. “I'm getting the ice cream.“ When she had left the room, Baze bend down to his husband, who understood at once. “He is nervous.“ Chirrut agreed. Baze sat straight again and grinned.  
  
“I'm not-“ Cassian began, but was cut off by Jyn, who handed him a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a spoon.  
  
\- “You are,“ she said. “And we understand. Who wouldn't be nervous, going on a date with his crush?“  
  
“It is not a-“  
  
\- “It is a date, yes.“ Chirrut said.  
  
“Baze, stop bending down to Chirrut, it is not a-“  
  
\- “Yeah Baze, stop that,“ Jyn said. “We know that it's a date, we don't need Chirrut to confirm it.“  
  
Cassian let out a long sigh, took a bit of the ice cream and said in a last, halfheartedly attempt, “I'm not nervous and it's not a date.“  
Everybody stayed silent for a short moment. Chirrut grabbed his phone, typed a bit and then said, “One more click and you will hear an 'Aaaah'. The exact same 'Aaaah' my phone read to me a few hours ago after you had written us. Do you really need to hear that?“  
Cassian just took another spoonful and said nothing.  
  
Baze broke the silence. “It will be great, I'm sure.“ he said to Cassian in a surprisingly soft tone.  
  
\- “But what if I screw up?“  
  
“You won't.“ Baze smiled.  
  
\- “You don't know that. What if I do?“  
  
“How should you do that?“  
  
\- “I don't know, but what if I do?“  
  
“Stop that at once,“ Baze sighed. “Or I'm bending down to Chirrut.“  
  
Cassian opened his mouth again, causing Baze to start leaning down to his side, when an unknown voice said, “There is a 97.6 percent chance of success.“ Chirrut and Baze snickered, but Cassian looked confused. He turned his head in the direction the voice had been coming from and met Jyn's gaze. She looked suspiciously innocent.  
  
“What the hell was that?“ Cassian asked.  
  
\- “K-2SO!“ Jyn said, like that explained anything.  
  
“K-what?“  
  
\- “K-2SO! It's an app,“ she explained and pointed at her phone. “It can react to what was said and tells you the probability of certain events. Kaytoo, what do you think about Cassian's date?“ She tapped the phone screen once with her finger, and the voice said, “I have a great feeling about this!“  
Cassian couldn't help thinking that K-2SO somehow sounded unhappy saying positive things. He leaned over to Jyn and took a close look at her phone. “Err...Jyn,“ he began. “If this app reacts to things, how come there is a list where you obviously can choose the answer?“  
She blushed. “Well, it can, but it doesn't always tell me what I want to hear,“ she said. “So I thought I'd go in this mode. Look, I just wanted to be nice! And I'm sure it will be fantastic.“  
  
Cassian shook his head, but smiled. “I appreciate that,“ he said. “But I'd like to be sure. Baze, could you please bend down to Chirrut once more?“ Baze laughed, but did as he was asked.  
  
“I think, Cassian wants to know how the date will be.“ he said.  
  
\- “It will be great. I promise.“ Chirrut smiled and somehow Cassian really believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of another way to bring K-2SO into the story...but I think it's nice this way.  
> I'd be happy to read your thoughts about that chapter.  
> And again: My tumblr is behisrook.tumblr.com, feel free to talk to me if you want to :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update the story at least once in a week, but I can't promise anything!


End file.
